


Can’t Be Alone

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Pseudo-Incest, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500, can be read platonically but that’s not the lens the author was using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Klaus has a nightmare and goes to Diego to cuddle his fear away.





	Can’t Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when they’re teens-ish. Klaus has been fucking around with drugs for a couple of months, and Diego doesn’t approve, but they haven’t Officially talked about Klaus’ fun new habits yet.

It’s dark as shit when Diego’s eyes fly open, and for a good moment, he has absolutely no idea why he’s even awake. There isn’t any movement in the room around him, and he doesn’t feel the need to grab for one of the knives he keeps in various locations around his bed. However… he is undeniably (unfortunately) no longer asleep. 

“Diego?” The voice is a whisper in the black of the night, as detached from a body as it can be, and it nearly startles Diego into jolting. As it is, he barely manages to keep still. “You awake?”

Slowly, Diego rolls over and pushes himself upright. “...Klaus?”

He hears a soft hum of assent in response, and then the mattress dips. A freezing pile of bony limbs crawls its way towards the head of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Diego asks, although he lets Klaus lift his blankets up without any real fight. He’s tired, it’s too late (or too early) to deal with any of Klaus’ drugged-up bullshit, and all he really wants to do is go the hell back to sleep. 

Klaus shoves himself beneath the blankets. When his cold, bare leg presses against Diego’s own, Diego can feel him trembling. “I— Fuck, I had a nightmare, I just… I can’t be alone right now, Di.”

It’s incredible how quickly Diego’s sleepy mind is able to comprehend the distress in Klaus’ voice. His arms are moving before he’s even fully processed the words Klaus has said. When he wraps them around Klaus’ shivering form, Klaus snuggles into the embrace, tucking himself easily against Diego’s chest like it’s the most natural thing in the world for him to do. 

“Thanks,” Klaus whispers. Diego tightens his arms wordlessly in response and rests his chin against the top of Klaus’ head. 

Within minutes, Klaus’ breathing is even and deep. Diego clumsily kisses his hair before following him back into a comfortable slumbering state.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
